There is a continuing need for improved apparatus for use in the development of mechanical or electrical energy from fuels. Some of the more important requirements or considerations include the use of nonpolluting or "clean" fuels, low initial equipment costs, and the realization of a long and trouble-free service life for the conversion equipment.
In recent years, the smog problems that have troubled our larger cities have added a new emphasis to the need for reducing pollution. While the burning of most natural fuels produces harmful oxides and other contaminants, hydrogen gas stands out as a "clean" fuel because its only combustion product is water.
An obvious means for developing rotational mechanical energy from hydrogen is a gas turbine in which the burning hydrogen gas directly drives a turbine wheel. The high temperatures thus produced at the turbine blades, however, are not consistent with a long life for the turbine. While there are materials that can tolerate such high temperatures, their use in turbine construction is generally quite expensive.
Reciprocating internal combustion engines are more tolerant of high operating temperatures, but they have the disadvantage of requiring a crankshaft when rotational energy is desired. The need for a crankshaft adversely affects both initial cost, operating life and cost of maintenance.
The present invention capitalizes upon the indivdual merits of the reciprocating engine and the turbine engine while eliminating the main disadvantages of each.